The Supreme Prince
by Yubel'sapprentice
Summary: The next-generation of duelists gather around and are accepted into duel academy. And they are the children of no less of our favorite heroes in the Gx series. Jason, the son of Jaden and Alexis, strives to be the next king of games, but enemies have other plans for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I own nothing but my OC's and cards.

_ "I'm late that's the last time I stay up all night looking up cute cat videos."

"You're just like your father-always late" a voice called out as a demonic creature appeared beside the boy."I tried to get you go to sleep last night you should have listened."

"Hey. I planned this from the very beginning. I forgot to set my alarm clock so that I could be the last one there."

"Yeah that is exactly what happened," she said before disappearing.

"Yub-!" the boy started before slamming into someone.

"Uff!"

"I'm sorry miss are you hurt?" I said before dropping her in. yeah I'm

surprise, "YOU!"

"Uff! why you-YOU," the girl exclaimed!

run for me was my ex friend Olivia run for me was my ex-friend Ivy I hadn't seen in A year.

She had hazel hair a little bit lighter than mine, she was skinny and about half a foot taller than me, and is that perfume? It has a mysterious smell. It's right on the tip of my tongue, but I cant quite identify it. It's hard to concentrate with the perfume filling my nose. Thoose eyes, those beautiful green swirls ,those lips how much I'd love to feel them on mi what the-what's going on in my head.

"How are you Ivy?" I asked.

"I'm fine! How are you? Fou haven't cried lately have you?" She said that last bit with emotion.

"That was a long time ago and it was well called for Mufasa's death was sad, but then you would have to have a heart to feel sad" Did I really just say that?

" Why you little!"

I was thinking of an apology before Yubel screamed in my head "Get I move on! You're already late enough!"

I jumped a bit before said "I forgot I'm late," and added without realizing "Thats what it is- strawberries." I then realized I said it out loud when I saw the blush spread across her face.

"Come on Love bird your late."

Without saying a word I turned around and started running off when...

"Jason wait..." making me turn around and start jogging in place.

"Yes?"

"...It's goma berry, and..." she shook her head and ran past me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note

Sorry about the short chapters. I plan to update at least twice a week to make up for it, and eventually the chapters will get longer, but for now I need to end the chapters at a certain places, sorry. I have about 20 chapters done. I may; however, switch chapters around or add a few.

To those whom read the reviews, Higuchimon may have been correct but I plan to explain that at about chapter 13.

Furthermore, on an unrelated note vote Jaden Yuki for president. Now on to the story.

I own only my own cards and characters.

Determination

" I made it, please tell me I'm not too late."

" Let me guess, Jason Yuki."

" How did you know? Are you psychic? Or a wizard?"

' Maybe he's a Dark Magician,' Yubel jested.

' Don't give his identity away.'

" You're the only male not crossed off the list and there hasn't been another person sign in for about an hour."

' At least your father wasn't brought in to this because everyone knows he's...'

" That, and your father is famous for being late."

' ...Or not.'

" Watch out," A voice cried behind mebefore bumping into me.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

" ME? I'M HERE TO TAKE THE TEST!" We both shouted together.

" Sir, Jason and Ivy are here to take their tests." The man interrupted.

" How did he know my name?"

" Oh he's a psychic wizard I replied." I replied. She glared at me thinking I was making fun of her." What? I'm serious." She replied with more daggers.

' I told you he's a Dark Magician.'

" Go to the door over there, and wait to be called on the overhead."

" Yes, sir." I said try not to make the same mistake my dad made. I heard from my Mom that Dad was disrespectful to the vice principal, and how his first year was a pain because of that. I also heard that Crowler is the Chancellor now. He's even more dangerous now than ever.

" HEY! LI-STEN-TO-ME!"

" Oh! Sorry Ivy, I was thinking."

" AH-DUH, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS. What about- n-not that I care or anything." She blushed a bit- does she like me now? Even after what she said.

" N-nothing. Let's go inside."

" That's my line. I-I-I mean I was going to say that." I finally realized what she was saying we were both blushing as red as a tomatoe. " I swear that's not what I meant. I'm not a- stop blushing I-I swear I will grind you up and feed on you for days." which served only to make me blush more. "Why is everytime something like this happens everytime I try to fix it fix that it only goes that much deeper- see."

As cute as she is when she gets flusstered I had to help," Stop, stop, I understand what your trying to say. You'll only make it go that much deeper- WHAT! NO! What I'm trying to say is- maybe I should stop talking." Then we both burst out laughing.

" You're just as bad as me, Jace." I stopped laughing. Ivy stopped laughing and looked to me concerned. "What's wrong?"

" N-nothing it's just the last time you called me by that name..." I ran inside.

"Jason, wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note

Sorry I have been having some trouble with deciding how to do this chapter. I have changed the writing so much that if I just put the chapters together the story would not be very good. So I rewrote the whole chapter. and then when I finished decided I didn't like it and ended up rewriting the original keeping the same plot just changing the wording so it worked. Anyway I have decided to post at least every other week to be able to fix the chapters correctly.

And I don't even own my life so how could I own Yugioh.

Chapter 3

"Jason Wait." she grabbed my shoulder.

I turned and started yelling."Why are you worried about me all of the sudden? You said you hated me remember? Why do you like me all of the sudden." I didn't whisper.

"I never said that. You wrote me a letter saying you hated me after all we went through and all that I did for you... the bullies... I was your friend when no one else wanted to be all those things you said to me now I know why no one was your friend." she was crying.

"Do you still have that letter?" Someone must have set this up. After all she sent me a letter I didn't send her one at all and I can tell she isn't lying.

"Why?"

" I'll show you the letter you sent me if you show me yours."

" But I didn't send you a... We were set up."

" That's what I think, too." She scrambled up ando into her purse. I was hoping she brought it with her. Any woman would be sensitive enough to keep it on her. I pulled mine out. Wait I just called myself a... I woke from my train of thought when the weight of the letter left my hand "What? Oh right" she handed me her letter and pulled mine out. What's with that look in her eyes. "Oh well," I really wanted to know what was in her letter so I opened it. Oh my Ra. What the hell. Who the hell... would do this? I'm glad this isn't my handwriting some of the stuff on this were things she only told me. I might have even believed I wrote it and I know I didn't.

She looked at me, and I put the letter back. I hugged her. Whoever did it shouldn't have brought her mother into it.

"I'm sorry." she said still crying.

Then I took a look around I forgot about the world around us. At least no one was around.

"Ivy can we forget about this and just be friends again." I asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

" Of course and we'll catch this person and rip him to shreads and feast on his remains."

" Why not just a stern talking to and a swift jab to the side."she gets crazy when she's truly angry.

" Oh man I never get to have fun."

I started laughing. "I missed you so much." Then I realized I was still hugging her so I let go.

"Jason, your proctor is waiting on field 3" the Dark Magician said.

"Please tell me you have improved your dueling skills."

"What?"

"Last time you dueled you lossed in two turns because you didn't summon that monster like you should have and you didn't activate your magic cylinder on his felgrand dragon when it attacked which would have made you win due to him using mausoleum's effect to summon it for 2000 lifepoints."

'So basically you were a loser before you got me'

"Yubel!"

"Yubel?" The said person appeared laughing.

'look at what you've done now she thinks your crazy.'

"Is that... Yubel?"

"You can see her?!"

"You can see me?!" We said Together.

Next Time.

Jason's has his first duel and promises an OTK but can he live up to that promise. Also Ash catches his first Blues-Eyes White Dragon, or at least he tries to, but the Dragon decides to have a snack instead. ;p


End file.
